My Selene
by Lynnie Kleriker
Summary: Songfic. Ike knew he shouldn't have left. He should've stayed with the one he loved. If he hadn't gone exploring with Soren, everything would've turned out alright. Ike/Elincia and more inside.


**A/N: Listen to the song My Selene – Sonata Arctica while reading this. It will be a lot better if you do, trust me.**

**Implied Couples: IkeElincia, SorenMicaiah, SotheMicaiah, GeoffreyElincia, KeiranGeoffrey, MicaiahBlack Knight, LuciaMarcia, LuciaBastian, MarciaKieran, TitaniaShinon, TitaniaBoyd, MistBoyd, ShinonMist, SotheSanaki, SanakiNaesala, **

**WARNING: Spoilers on the Black Knight's identity and the ending on Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Implied slash and femme slash.**

**--**

_Nocturnal poetry,_

_Dressed in the whitest silver, you'd smile at me_

_Every night I wait for my sweet Selene_

Ike somehow knew, in his heart, that he had made the wrong decision. He knew he should've stayed, stayed with the one he loved. He could never love anyone else. He would never love anyone else.

The hardest part was knowing he didn't have to live like this. He could go back, he should go back. It was so agonizing to think that he was the only one stopping himself.

Ike was worried that she wouldn't remember him. Or maybe she had found another.

In some ways, Ike knew he couldn't go back. If she had found another….

If she had found another, Ike wasn't sure he could trust himself not to murder the guy.

_But, still..._

"Ike, are you ready to go?" Soren asked, finishing packing up his bags. Ike gave him a look that explained it all. After traveling for so long with the branded, both men had begun to pick up on the small emotional lapses the other had.

Soren had left someone behind as well. Micaiah had become quite close to Soren, but Soren insisted on going with Ike. Ike figured Soren still felt as if he owed Ike something, explaining why Soren had followed him.

"We can leave in a couple of hours," Soren explained, "But afterwards we need to go." He stated bluntly before walking away.

That was another reason they couldn't return, Ike thought. Saying Soren wouldn't be happy to know Micaiah had married Sothe was an understatement. Ike had heard about it when he was talking to someone in a bar.

As men they were raised to try and hide their emotions.

Sometimes, when Ike couldn't sleep, he could still hear Soren crying to himself late at night.

_Solitude's upon my skin_

_A life that's bound by the chains of reality_

_Would you let me be your Endymion?_

Elincia was never quite happy with the ways things turned out. Somehow, she knew it was the way things had to be though.

If Ike hadn't left though, if he stayed rather than exploring other continents, things could've turned out the way they should've; Ike would've married her, they would've produced heirs, everyone would've been happy.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

She still had to produce heirs, so she married Geoffrey. It was true what they said misery did love company.

It sickened her to this day to think that she was comforted by the fact that Kieran would never get to marry him.

The relationship between Kieran and Geoffrey was considered taboo to begin with. The idea of two men being together, especially two knights, could and would never be accepted together.

Elincia still remembered the feeling of Ike's hands on her body. She still remembered that one night when Ike had moved his hands in just the right places. The two were clearly made for each other. Ike knew exactly where to touch to made her moan in ecstasy.

A couple of times she had even made the mistake of moaning Ike's name instead of Geoffrey's.

_I would bathe in your moonlight, and slumber in peace_

_Enchanted by your kiss in forever sleep_

Soren and Ike set out later that morning. Neither said a word the entire walk to the next town. The mood was heavy; Ike usually didn't get too remorseful about leaving Elincia. Soren had to wonder what had set the mood off. He wondered if Ike had somehow received a letter from her.

He was slightly envious of Ike, being honest. Ike still had a chance of being with the one he loved. As much as Ike had tried to keep it a secret from him, Soren knew that Micaiah had gotten married to Sothe.

Soren had kind of come to terms with it by now, although he still missed her.

Wait, who was he kidding. He wanted Micaiah. And he knew he would be better to her than that bitch of a thief, Sothe. Despite the large age gap between Micaiah and Sothe, Micaiah would still outlive Sothe. If Micaiah had stayed with Soren, that wouldn't have been an issue.

Soren somehow knew it was his entire fault Micaiah and him weren't still together. If he hadn't run off to explore new continents with Ike, him and Micaiah could've gotten married. They could've had children.

Now that wasn't an option. Micaiah was married to Sothe and Soren had run off.

Soren only had himself to blame. There was no turning back, Soren had left it all behind to explore with his friend.

_But until we unite_

_I live for that night_

_Wait for time_

_Two souls entwine_

Micaiah still dreamed of him. She still dreamed of the way he would hold her in his arms. It was comforting, being with him. He protected her, made sure she wouldn't get hurt while they were liberating Daein.

Sure, Micaiah did love Sothe, but it was more as a brother. Not a lover or a husband at all.

And being fully honest with herself, Soren wasn't her first choice either.

If life were a fairytale, Micaiah would've been able to be with the man she loved. Life wasn't, however, Micaiah still needed to live and the Black Knight needed to die.

She did resent Ike for it; Micaiah knew if she saw him again, she wouldn't be able to look Ike in the eyes without reaching for her Thani tome.

Because life wasn't a fairytale, Micaiah didn't get her man. She didn't even get her second choice.

Micaiah would be stick with her bronze metal forever. She would die alone.

But when she had seen Zelgius die in front of her, she had already died with him.

_In the break of new dawn_

_My hope is forlorn_

_Shadows, they will fade_

_But I'm always in the shade_

_Without you..._

Ike plugged his nose as he entered this new town. It smelled like a terrible mix between fish, body odor, and rotting meat. The only reason he and Soren had come to this small town was to board a boat anyways.

Boarding the boat meant getting farther away from Elincia, it meant the chances of him seeing her again were getting slimmer and slimmer.

"The boat leaves at noon." Soren explained, "We don't have a ton of time, but we might be able to get some lunch before we board." Soren said. "The boat ride is long, so I'm going to go stock up on food. I'd suggest you just go get yourself something to eat." Soren suggested, knowing Ike wouldn't be up for going to stock up on food, "Be at the docks at noon." Soren warned before walking away.

Ike did try to eat, but he was too depressed to choke down even one bite.

_Serene and silent sky_

_Rays of moon are dancing with the tide_

_A perfect sight, a world divine_

Elincia had to wonder if there was a happy couple in all of Crimea. When she thought about it, everyone was usually forced to be with another.

Lucia had loved Marcia, and visa versa. The two were forbidden to be together though, so Lucia married Bastian and Marcia married Kieran.

Out of those four, Bastian was probably the only happy one.

_And I..._

Then there was the drama between the Greil Mercenaries. Boyd and Titania and found love with each other, but the age gap was far too wide for them to be permitted to be together. The same thing happened with Shinon and Mist.

In the end, Boyd married Mist. Shinon married Titania.

There were still nights you could see them sneaking off to be with the one they truly loved.

The truth had come out when Mist gave birth to a daughter with the same bright red hair as Shinon.

_The loneliest child alive_

_Always waiting, searching for my rhyme_

_I'm still alone in the dead of night_

"We could always turn back." Soren offered the idea after seeing just how upset Ike was getting about leaving Elincia behind. Ike shook his head and Soren understood.

After all, even if Ike wanted to go back, Soren wasn't sure he would be able to himself. Sure, he had come to terms with the 'Micaiah getting over him' thing, but it would still be hard to see it himself.

It hurt that he had lost such a great girl to such a useless little thief.

_Silent I lie with smile on my face,_

_Appearance deceives and the silence betrays_

Truth be told, Sothe hadn't actually wanted to marry Micaiah. In fact, he saw Micaiah as a sister or sorts. He couldn't really say no when Micaiah had asked him to marry her. It would have been rejecting the queen of Daein. Rejecting a queen could only end in chaos.

What always had made him remorseful about it was his love for Micaiah's little sister.

Near the end of the war, Micaiah hadn't needed protecting anymore. Sanaki, however, had. Sothe had taken the role of protecting her when Sanaki's personal bodyguards hadn't come into the Tower of Guidance to defeat Ashera. He had taken so many blows for her, fallen in love with her in the process.

Last he had heard Sanaki had gotten married to that bisexual man-whore Naesala.

_As I wait for the time_

_My dream comes alive_

_Always out of sight_

_But never out of mind_

They boarded the boat only minutes after Soren had proposed they return to Crimea. The boat wasn't scheduled to leave the docks for another hour, but they figured they could set down their supplies.

The mood was a lot thicker than what was anticipated. Both men were too deep in thought to pay attention to one another. Ike had wandered up to decks of the ship while Soren had stayed in their cabin reading.

The sun reminded Ike of Elincia's eyes, somehow. The sun was always warm and inviting, just as her eyes had been. If you stared at the sun too long, you often got lost in the site of it, just like Elincia's eyes.

Ike knew boarding the boat was a big step. It was the proof that he couldn't go back. In some ways, boarding the boat and staring into the sun was his way of saying farewell.

_And under waning moon_

_Still I long for you_

_Alone against the light_

_Solitude am I_

Elincia continued stuffing supplies into her bags. _'Only the essentials," _she reminded herself. She ditched the bag in favor of a heal staff strapped to her back and the sword Amiti strapped to her thigh.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Traveling by Pegasus, in her opinion, would be the fastest way to travel. She snuck down the hallways of the palace to the stable where she found her Pegasus.

Elincia had decided she had to find Ike; she couldn't live without him anymore.

More importantly, she wouldn't live without him anymore.

Elincia had already figured out how to do this, she would visit small-unknown towns and ask if anyone had seen him and Soren. She could do this. She would do this. No one was going to stop her.

By this time tomorrow, she hoped she would be in the arms of her blue haired vanguard once again.

_In the end, I'm enslaved by my dream_

_In the end, there's no soul who'd bleed for me_

Sanaki had a hunch Naesala was cheating on her. Then again, when she married him, she had already kind of assumed that he would.

Naesala wasn't the type of man to stick to one woman, or man, in Naesala's case. Sanaki had known that before she had married him. She just kind of wished he would change. He would be faithful.

It hurt when Naesala would come home with white or brown feathers stuck in his hair or wings. It hurt when she found hickies all along his neck; at least, it hurt when she knew she wasn't the one giving them to the king.

Sanaki wished it had turned out the way she had wanted it too. Sanaki would've married Sothe; Micaiah had married Zelgius or the sage she had fancied. Everyone would've been happy.

Sure, Sanaki did blame Ike, in a way, for interfering with her well thought out plans. Sanaki wasn't going to hold a grudge though, she decided. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't.

Sanaki snuggled further into the arms of her husband. He was muttering names in his sleep. None of the names was Sanaki.

Tears welled up in her eyes while she attempted to sleep.

_Hidden from daylight, I'm sealed in my cave_

_Trapped in a dream that is slowly turning to a nightmare_

_Where I'm all alone_

_Venial is life when you're but a dream_

_The book is still open, the pages as empty as me..._

"Excuse me sir, have you seen two men recently?" Elincia asked. This had been the fifth town she had been led to. The barkeeper raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." The barkeeper responded before narrowing his eyes, "You look familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"One's an angry looking sage with a mark on his forehead," Elincia explained, "The other's a blue haired man with a sword about this big." Elincia used her hands to display the approximate size of Ragnell.

"They skipped town a couple of nights ago. They said they were heading to the town about thirty-two miles east." He responded.

"Did they say where they were going in the long run?" Elincia asked.

"Sorry, if they did I can't remember." He explained.

"Thank you for you time." Elincia sighed.

_I cling to a hope that's beginning to fade,_

_Trying to break the desolation I hate_

The towns were all the same at a certain point, Elincia had decided. All of the barkeepers seemed to tell her the exact same thing. Ike and Soren had skipped town a while back, and said they were going to a town a couple of miles east.

It made Elincia want to give up, in some ways. It felt like she was on a wild goose chase. No matter how far and long she searched, it seemed Ike and Soren were always in the next town over.

"Excuse me sir," Elincia said, a little exhausted, the most recent town she had been led to was a remote fishing town. The only thing that stood out about it was the foul stench in this town. Something between fish and rotting meat, she decided, "Have you by any chance seen a blue haired man accompanied by an angry looking sage with a weird mark on his forehead?" Elincia asked.

"Actually, yes." The man responded, "Well, sort of. I saw a blue haired man recently… He was an odd fellow, looked quite depressed about something…" The man reflected, "He was carrying a sword about this big." The man showed the approximate size of Ragnell. Elincia's eyes widened.

"That's Ike!" She exclaimed, "Sir, do you have any idea where he was going?" She asked.

"Sorry, I don't" The man replied. Elincia's expression immediately faltered, "Although, he was probably boarding the boat…" The man reflected.

"Boat?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. The man nodded.

"A boat is leaving in about twenty minutes." The man explained, "You better hurry if you want to catch it." Elincia immediately bolted once the man had said that.

_But until we unite_

_I live for that night_

_Wait for time_

_Two souls entwine_

Elincia hadn't ever moved faster than she did when she heard Ike was probably in town. She was running so quickly, she could put pegasus to shame. Once she reached the dock, she saw Ike's familiar messy blue hair.

"Ike!" She called out, "Ike! Can you hear me?" She yelled. He didn't seem to move. "Ike!" She cried out once more. Still, no budging, "Ike!" She fell down on her knees in tears. Elincia wasn't about to let Ike slip away from her. "IKE!"

_In the break of new dawn_

_My hope is forlorn_

_We will never meet_

_Only misery and me_

"_Ike!" _Someone was calling his name. He heard it. It somehow sounded like her, but it couldn't be. She was back in Crimea ruling, wasn't she? _"IKE!"_ He snapped his head up. It had to be her.

"Elincia?" He called back, rushing towards the side of the boat. "Elincia!" He exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He asked. Elincia immediately jumped up from her knees and ran towards the boat.

"Ike! Come back to Crimea, please!" Elincia pleaded, eyes welled up with tears, "Or at least let me come with you. Please, Ike!" She pleaded. Ike climbed down the ladder of the boat and immediately hugged Elincia as tight as he could muster.

"Elincia…" He muttered, kissing her on the lips, "I can't go back, you know that…" Ike whispered. Tears streamed down Elincia's face.

"Please, let me come with you then, please Ike!" Elincia clung to Ike's stomach; many people were beginning to stare at the pair. Soren had even come out of his cabin after hearing the commotion.

"Elincia, you have to rule Crimea though, don't you?" Ike asked, "You love Crimea, you love your people." Elincia continued crying.

"I love you more than I could love any country…" Elincia murmured, "Let me come with you… Ike…" Ike gazed up towards Soren for some advice. Soren merely nodded his head.

_This is my final call_

_My evenfall_

_Drowning into time_

_I become the night_

"Elincia, it won't be easy coming with us, you know that." Ike explained, clutching her hand. Elincia nodded.

"I'd do it to be with you…" Elincia sobbed out, "I'd do anything, Ike, please…" She pleaded again. Ike stayed silent for a second.

"We'll get you a boat ticket, we're not leaving you behind." Ike responded, "I love you too, Elincia." He pressed his lips against hers once again.

_By the light of new day_

_I'll fade away_

_Reality cuts deep_

_Would you bleed with me_

_My Selene_

**--**

**A/N:**

**Oddly enough, most of the couples included I do not support.**

**It just sort of… The couples I thought of on the spot.**

**I'm kind of worried I turned Ike into a pansy…**

**And Soren, kind of.**

**I only had gay guys to ask about the manliness factor XD**

**Not trying to insult them, I'm no homophobe, but the ones I know have views on romance that are more feminine than mine.**

**And I'm a girl.**

**Note: None of the characters in here I might've bashed I have anything against…**

**Except maybe Micaiah. I don't like Micaiah. She's too fragile in battle for my tastes.**

**Reviews are love. So please do so.  
**

**Fire Emblem © Nintendo.**

**Meaning, I own nothing.**

**My Selene (Song and Lyrics) © Sonata Arctica**

**Still don't own anything.**


End file.
